


Who Knows the Grooms Best

by ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil



Series: April 2019 [5]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Minor Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Probably ooc, Rare Pairings, This is a snapshot from the middle of a story I haven't written yet, Wedding Shower, Wedding Shower Games, as will happen when writing characters you've never touched before, but I have an inexplicable weakness for this ship, please bear with me, please love them with me, thank, what else can I even say, yeah so this is the cheesiest fluffiest thing I could write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 01:52:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18650503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil/pseuds/ThatOneAwkwardFangirl_Liz_Cecil
Summary: Prompt: Wedding Shower-The Shiratorizawa alum play a wedding shower game to see who knows the grooms-to-be the best.





	Who Knows the Grooms Best

**Author's Note:**

> I can't lie. I don't know if I'm happy with this. But I wrote it, and I want to write these two more so I will hopefully get better at it. hhhhh

“Can I give my toast before we start the games?”

Taichi rolled his eyes. “Tendou-san, you can give a toast at the rehearsal dinner or at the wedding. This is just the wedding shower.”

Tendou pouted. “But I have to celebrate that my favorite kouhais are finally getting married! I’m so happy for you!”

“Thank you, Tendou-san!” Tsutomu said, grinning brightly. “If you win all the party games, we’ll let you make a toast!”

“Waka _toshi-kun_!” Tendou called, lighting up at the possibility. He ran for his husband, probably to strategize how to win the games.

Taichi shook his head and huffed a laugh. “Why is he your best man, again?”

Tsutomu tilted his head. “Why wouldn’t he be?”

And that was pretty much the end of that.

“Okay, everyone!” Tsutomu called. “The first game is basically you guys guessing which one of us does or did what! Which is a bad way of explaining it but you have the paper so I’m sure you get it!”

“Didn’t we play this at Satori and Wakatoshi’s wedding shower?” Reon remembered, holding up his paper.

“Where do you think little Goshiki got the idea?” Tendou pointed out.

“Anyways,” Tsutomu continued, “the first one is: who made the first move?”

Taichi rolled his eyes; Tsutomu had to try so hard not to laugh at that one. And, okay, anyone who knew them knew that it was Tsutomu. It had taken Taichi a while to even realize he felt that way about Tsutomu. But in his defense, feelings are confusing and college is a busy time. How was he supposed to know he’d liked Goshiki since high school?

“Who takes longer to get ready in the morning?”

This one was Taichi. Since Tsutomu’s hair was smooth and in a simple style, he basically just had to run a brush through it. Taichi put some effort into styling his hair. It wasn’t like he took _forever_ …but he was best friends with Shirabu who was best friends with Yahaba who was a skincare routine king or something, so, okay, maybe he takes forever. Fine. He thought this was a game of _Who Knows the Grooms Best_ but apparently it was a game to call him out.

“Who said ‘I love you’ first?” Tsutomu read off, giving Taichi a small smile.

This one was him, too. He had definitely said it on accident, which was embarrassing, but Tsutomu was so happy when he did that he had cried. That freaked Taichi out a little bit, but at least they were both on the same page about their relationship.

“Who is the best cook?”

Taichi cracked a grin; that was Tsutomu. Taichi wasn’t a bad cook, but Tsutomu was the best. Everything he made could practically be gourmet. He experimented a lot in the kitchen, so Taichi had been the tester to many new meals. Every one was amazing. (And now, he got a lifetime of that. So. Wow. That’s amazing.)

“Who’s the best dancer?”

That one was definitely Tsutomu. Taichi sort of had two left feet, while Tsutomu was surprisingly coordinated on the dance floor. They were _definitely_ going to need dancing lessons before their wedding if Taichi didn’t want to embarrass himself at the reception.

“Who is more romantic?”

Tsutomu, beyond a doubt. He always had sweet things to say, and he did romantic gestures without even thinking of it. It was like romance and emotions came naturally to him. Taichi felt sometimes like he couldn’t quite match up to that, and he wondered if that ever bothered Tsutomu. Tsutomu, on the other hand, thought that Taichi was effortlessly romantic in his own way too. Maybe they just fit like that.

“Who is the big spender?”

Taichi coughed to hide a laugh. That was _also_ Tsutomu, by a long shot. Okay, in his defense, he was a pro volleyball player and had money and needed equipment, but that sort of leaked into other parts of their life. He was more likely to impulse buy something off of Amazon or splurge on vacation. It was okay, though – Taichi balanced it out by how frugal he could be.

“Who is the better driver?”

This was Taichi. He could drive, and Tsutomu could do math. Those were just the skills they got to have. ( _“I can’t drive, Kawanishi-senpai. I’m gay.” “Yeah, I’m gay too.” “But you can’t do math.”_ )

“Who is…messier?” Tsutomu mumbled the last word, as if that wasn’t a dead giveaway.

Tsutomu was organized in his own way, and Taichi knew this. But in a practical way? Such as leaving socks on the coffee table? Yeah, hands-down, no-questions-asked, Tsutomu was _way_ messier. Taichi liked order and cleanliness. Tsutomu didn’t mind as much if some things slipped through the cracks.

“Who met the future in-laws first?”

Taichi glanced at Tsutomu. He didn’t…actually know this one. Did it count that he met the Goshikis first during their years playing volleyball together? Or were they counting _after_ they got together, when Taichi properly introduced Tsutomu to his parents?

“Who is planning the honeymoon?”

Tsutomu liked to say that it was a group effort, but it was definitely Taichi. If Tsutomu was in charge, it would probably end up being way too expensive and way too long for the amount of time they both had off work to do it in. They were just going to an onsen and staying away for the week. But Taichi hoped it would be intimate and romantic enough that Tsutomu would still enjoy it.

“Who paid for the first date?”

This one was probably a trick question. Taichi was pretty sure that their first date was spent on his tiny apartment couch watching a movie. Unless it wasn’t. Wait, what if it wasn’t? Was that not their first date? He supposed he find out when Tsutomu read off the answers.

“Who proposed?”

Taichi and Tsutomu shared a look. They didn’t tell their proposal story unless someone asked, but none of their closest friends really had. Instead, it was a lot of “Congratulations!” and “When’s the wedding?” and “About freakin’ time!”

But it was a sweet story, Taichi thought. They were kind of missing out on hearing it.

“Okay! Now, pass the sheet down to check your answers!”

 

“Alright, since I won the games, you all have to listen to me now!” Tendou cheered, jumping up from his seat with his water glass.

“Oh, great,” Yamagata muttered. Semi shushed him.

“Goshiki, Kawanishi,” Tendou continued, “I am so happy for you two. I’ve seen a lot of our old teammates get together, but I think you two surprised me the most – and made me the happiest! You’re my favorite kouhais, and I love seeing how happy you are together. I know that your wedding’s not for another month, but I just wanted to say: I hope you two have a long, happy marriage. And Kawanishi, if you break Goshiki’s heart, I will eat your soul!”

Taichi flinched at that last bit. He would never hurt Tsutomu, but jeez, Tendou got no less creepy and terrifying with age.

“Now, I have a question I’m sure everyone’s been dying to ask.” Tendou grinned, which was never the start of anything good. “Does Goshiki still call you senpai?”

Taichi threw a balled-up napkin at him. “Shut up, you’re done now!”

“Does he?” Shirabu whispered.

“Of course not!” Tsutomu squeaked indignantly. “We’re almost thirty! Come on!”

“Oh my god, he totally does,” Yamagata realized.

“Why are you acting surprised?” Semi pointed out.

“Okay, yeah, that’s enough, let’s move on to presents!” Taichi decided, grabbing Tsutomu’s hand and marching towards the gift table together.

**Author's Note:**

> if it didn't suck please comment and tell me, otherwise just you being here was great and thank you for reading
> 
> Follow me on [Twitter](https://www.twitter.com/lovingyachi) and scream with me about Haikyuu!! and other shit


End file.
